Generally, well valve handling apparatus or kickover tools include a spring for laterally moving a shifting tool and valve handling support from the bore of the well tubing into an offset pocket for inserting and/or removing a valve from the offset sidepocket. After use, the kickover tool is retrieved by moving the tool upwardly in the well tubing and the shifting tool is pulled back into the well tubing by overcoming the force of the kickover spring. If the kickover spring continuously urges the shifting tool and valve holding support against the side of the well tubing damage to the shifting tool and valve handling support occurs, as well as damage to any plastic coating in the well tubing. A kickover tool which releases the force of the kickover spring for reducing drag between the tool and the tubing on retrieval is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,397. The present invention is directed to various improvements in a valve handling apparatus or kickover tool in which the force of the kickover spring is released, improvements to provide a greater movement of the shifting tool relative to the support body for allowing greater lateral shifting movement of the valve handling support, and a construction is provided for allowing the ease of installation and removal of a releasing shear pin without disassembling the apparatus.